


Love's Perfect Ache

by milo_g



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Romance, Angst, Español, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, also appears jasmine and steven stone, but they are minor characters, energyshipping, roark is broken, volknerxroark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: —Así que te gusta atado, ¿huh? —Comentó Roark.Volkner soltó una risita—, tómalo con calma —el agarre de una de sus muñecas había sido reemplazado por caricias y besos en el dorso de su mano derecha—, no hay razón para correr.Luego de tener un pequeño romance cortado abruptamente en la secundaria, se reencuentran, esperando muchas cosas de sí mismos y del otro.EnergyShipping. Yaoi. One-shot. AU.





	Love's Perfect Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Si fueran míos, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Esta historia está dedicada a Alex. Tardé 7 meses en escribirla. Soy una deshonra(?)
> 
> Advertencias: Puede ser que haya un poco de OoC? Gente fumando, lenguaje soez(?).
> 
> Disfruten.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Había sido un día largo, pero aún no terminaba. El tibio calor de la tarde había desaparecido, dejando atrás únicamente el frío otoñal. Miró de nuevo las montañas de papeles que habían quedado en su escritorio y, por un momento, consideró quedarse unos minutos más para adelantar ese trabajo.

Se levantó de golpe, porque si seguía titubeando, terminaría quedándose y no quería eso. ¿O sí?

―¿¡Sigues aquí!? ¡Se supone que debías irte hace una hora! ―Un hombre, de su misma edad, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos–algo que en verdad no le sentaban bien–y el ceño fruncido.

―Déjame en paz, Steven ―refunfuñó mientras se levantaba veloz y se dirigía al perchero junto a la puerta, donde estaba su abrigo y su mochila, y se los colocó. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, en los de su abrigo y luego en su mochila. Luego regresó veloz al escritorio donde, debajo de una pila de papeles, estaban sus cigarros―. Olvidaba esto ―murmuró y salió sin despedirse.

El edificio estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos, por lo que no tuvo reparo en correr por los pasillos hacia los ascensores. Era sábado y todos los empleados trabajaban hasta las cinco de la tarde, excepto ellos dos, claro, ya que eran adictos a no tener vida personal.

En cuanto estuvo en la calle, encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando lentamente y exhalando el humo por la boca. La reunión era a las siete y media. ¿Tenía tiempo de ir a su casa, ducharse y cambiarse? Apenas. ¿Le importaba ir con la camisa blanca que había usado todo el día? Para nada.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Si iba directo desde la compañía, llegaría justo a tiempo.

Se dirigía a su antigua escuela. Se dirigía a su reunión de ex-alumnos. Hacía diez años que no veía a ese grupo de perdedores, pero el tiempo no le había ayudado a juntar cariño por ellos. Ahora solo los recordaba con la misma indiferencia que antes.

Una persona normal ("normal"), habría rechazado la invitación si no tenía buenos recuerdos de la secundaria, pero debía admitir que le daba curiosidad saber qué había sucedido con esas personas.

Es decir, no es que él la hubiera pasado mal allí, es solo…

Siempre le dio igual.

…

La escuela se veía igual. Uh, algo abandonada, pero igual que hacía diez años. Miró la hora en su teléfono y, para su desgracia, había llegado cinco minutos temprano. Dio la vuelta alrededor de la estructura, como solía hacer cuando era estudiante, y se sentó en el descanso de la puerta de servicio.

Ese era como su lugar secreto, donde iba a despotricar sobre su vida de estudiante promedio y a fumar. Más lo segundo que lo primero.

Luego de encender su cigarro y mirar a su alrededor, notó las múltiples colillas de cigarrillos y  _hierba_  por todos lados, y frunció el ceño. Culpa de esos perdedores (que dejaban esa mugre en cualquier lugar), después él tenía que lidiar con personas en contra de los fumadores.

Suspiró mirando al cielo. Hacía varios minutos que estaba atardeciendo y casi todo estaba oscuro; a la distancia quedaban unas pocas nubes violáceas, brillando por el sol. Terminó su cigarrillo, pero seguía sentado ahí.

No quería entrar. Sí quería, pero no quería ver a todas esas personas. Saludos forzados, preguntas por compromiso. Pero se levantó, se sacudió las ropas y entró por la puerta de servicio.

Enfrentaría todo esto por  _una_ sola razón.

…

_Era extraño._

_De la nada, la alerta de incendio se había disparado. Por protocolo, debían evacuar el edificio de la escuela para ir al gimnasio, estructura aparte._

_Todos los estudiantes estaban esperando que los directivos decidieran cancelar las clases y mandar a todos a sus casas. Había mucho ruido, como,_ mucho _ruido. Miró a todos lados y cuando quiso darse cuenta, nadie se fijaba en él, excepto por una persona._

_Se levantó de su lugar en las gradas y comenzó a caminar hasta la parte trasera de las mismas, las cuales no estaban permitidas para los alumnos. Sentía la mirada fija de Roark en su espalda. La sentía a cada paso que daba. Se dio vuelta un momento, listo para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y modular en voz baja "_ sigo enojado".

_Pero Roark estaba rodeado de personas. Chicos y chicas que lo acosaban como admiradores, porque, claro, él era el más popular de la escuela, ¿quién podría no admirarlo?_

_Volkner siguió caminando hacia un rincón, bien escondido entre las gradas, para sentarse sin que nadie lo molestara, mirara o sintiera siquiera._

_Se puso los audífonos y trató de que la música silenciara el barullo actual._

_Puede ser… que se haya quedado dormido. Como, dos minutos. No había nadie en el gimnasio y tal vez tampoco en la escuela._

_Excepto por él._

_Y por Roark, que estaba a su lado._

_Su música se escuchaba en el silencioso ambiente por el alto volumen._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó con voz ronca._

…

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos se encontraron en cuanto escuchó  _su_ voz, una que no había cambiado con el tiempo. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero era casi imposible no escrutar esos ojos–, y se dio cuenta que no eran los mismos que hace diez años.

―Yo…

Roark bajó la cabeza, casi un acto reflejo. Estaba nervioso, incómodo y Volkner no sabía qué hacer. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, atravesando los pasillos veloz y perdiéndose al dar vuelta en una esquina. Volkner seguía en su lugar, sin entender del todo qué pasó. ¿Había sido… brusco su tono de voz? Porque no había sido su intención.

_¿… O sí?_

Se adentró más en la escuela, siguiendo los pasos de Roark, y, ¿has visto cuando entras a un lugar que hace mucho no pisabas y sientes los recuerdos y nostalgia llegar a ti? Pues, Volkner era inmune a eso. Los pasillos eran todos iguales, los casilleros también. Salió del edificio principal de la escuela y se dirigió al contiguo, al gimnasio. Entró y se encontró con que habían alrededor de sesenta personas (o eso estimaba él, ya que eran dos grupos de treinta en aquel momento), todos de la misma edad que él.

Pero se veía claramente que la vida no había sido tan generosa con ellos que como con él.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba esto, ¿se acercaba y saludaba, o solo se quedaba en algún costado, esperando que alguien lo notara?

Se adentró en el gimnasio, con la frente en alto. Notó que algunos lo miraban, y él los miraba de vuelta, pero como no lo saludaban, seguía de largo. Llegó a la mesa de bocadillos y se sirvió un vasito con bebida. No estaba seguro de qué era.

―¡Ah, Volkner! ―Era una chica– una mujer. La recordaba como una de las animadoras, de las  _populares_ , pero su nombre no regresaba a su memoria; tenía el cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa y ojos maternales que estaba seguro que no poseía en la secundaria―. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Jasmine.

Volkner trató de sonreírle, aunque fuera por compromiso, pero no pudo. Nunca le había salido eso, de todas formas.

―Me alegro muchísimo que hayas logrado venir ―siguió hablando ella―; cuando comencé a organizar la reunión, estabas en mi lista de "seguro que no vienen".

―¡Pero aquí estoy! ―Contestó, medio sarcástico, medio en broma. Trató de no ser rudo, y le pareció que lo había logrado por la risita que ella soltó―. Entonces, uh, ¿qué tal tu vida?

―Bien, bien ―ella sonrió―, tuve un par de hijos.

―¿Un… par?

―Sip ―Jasmine tenía una cara que demostraba que ya había tenido esta conversación,  _varias_ veces―, seis niños.

Entonces, Jasmine le contó la bella historia de cómo había concebido seis bebés en diez años. Un resumen: tres tandas de gemelos.

Él no la recordaba así a ella, es decir, a medida que conversaban, algunos recuerdos regresaban a la superficie, pero esto difería mucho de las pocas interacciones que habían tenido antes.

El tiempo hacía cambios.

…

De un momento a otro, estaba rodeado de ex-compañeros, preguntándole sobre su vida, su trabajo en su compañía. Estaba bastante incómodo y atosigado, así que cuando tuvo oportunidad, escapó de todos. Salió al patio, para poder fumar. Su parte favorita del frío, es que nadie te acompaña cuando sales a exponerte al congelamiento por un vicio.

Aunque eso no evitó que se encontrara con alguien.

―Hey ―dijo suave. Roark se giró hacia él y asintió―. Lamento si fui rudo antes.

―Está bien.

El silencio se instaló, escuchándose solamente el chasquido del encendedor de Volkner.

―Veo que sigues con eso ―Roark sonrió.

―Los viejos hábitos nunca desaparecen ―él sonrió también y continuó―, aunque veo que se contagian.

Roark desvió la mirada hacia las múltiples colillas a su alrededor, apenas avergonzado.

Volkner lo miró; las luces exteriores no iluminaban tanto, pero sí lo suficiente para que él notara lo delgado que estaba, o las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Roark se veía consumido por dentro, como si toda la vitalidad y alegría de su adolescencia hubiera desaparecido.

―Y, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora? ―Preguntó Volkner.

―Paleontología. ¿Tú?

―Trabajo en la compañía constructora de mi padre.

Quedaron en silencio.

Era difícil para dos personas cohibidas llevar una conversación, pero eso no evitaba que lo intentaran.

―Uh, ¿tuviste… niños? ―Roark preguntó, no seguro si esa pregunta desencadenaría una conversación.

Volkner frunció el ceño, contrariado, y respondió con una sonrisa burlona —, no todos teníamos las mismas metas de Jasmine.

Roark rio y Volkner se dio cuenta que  _tal vez_  no había sido mala idea ir a la reunión.

…

La escuela solo les permitía usar el gimnasio hasta la medianoche, pero siendo un viernes y todos adultos que trabajaban, la reunión había concluido alrededor de las diez y media. La gran mayoría se despedía en las puertas, abrazándose y haciéndose promesas de verse más seguido.

Roark los miraba desde lejos con un cigarro encendido, teniendo una sola cosa en su cabeza.

―¿Me convidas uno? ―Volkner estaba a su lado, mirándolo.

Roark no hizo ningún gesto, solo sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete y se lo extendió, rozando sus dedos. Luego hizo lo mismo con el encendedor.

Ambos estaban contra la pared, a un costado de la puerta. Lentamente, todos se iban, tirándoles un saludo a la distancia o ignorándolos. Una correntada de viento pasó entre ellos, haciéndolos temblar.

Era tan… difícil. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

― _Hayunbaraquícerca_  ―soltó Roark, sin mirar a Volkner y tratando de mantenerse serio, preparándose para lo  _peor_.

―Ok… ―qué suerte que Volkner aún lo entendía perfectamente―, ¿quieres que vayamos ahora?

Roark lo miró por escasos segundos, sonriendo, y asintió.

…

La zona en la que la escuela se encontraba nunca había sido de las  _mejores_ , pero, Volkner debía admitir, luego de tanto tiempo, se había vuelto mucho mejor. Una de las pruebas era ese bar al cual Roark lo había llevado.

Había mesas afuera, para los fumadores, pero todas estaban vacías debido al frío que ya no parecía de otoño, sino, de invierno.

Por supuesto que ellos dos estaban sentados afuera.

A pesar de ser un viernes, no había tanta gente en aquel bar. El silencio persistía entre ellos; después de tantos años, les era difícil desempolvar esa vieja confianza que tenían, pero no dejaban de intentarlo.

―Fue interesante la reunión ―comentó Roark mientras miraba el menú, aunque solo pediría un café.

―Mmhm ―contestó afirmando el otro―, creí que sería peor.

Silencio.

―La verdad es que solo fui por—

―¿Tomo su orden? ―El camarero había llegado, interrumpiendo a Volkner.

Él pidió una cerveza y Roark café negro.

―¿No te da insomnio el café? ―preguntó luego de que el camarero les trajera su pedido.

Roark sonrió ―, no puedo dormir de todos modos, así que…

Volkner asintió y bebió un sorbo de su bebida ―. ¿Estás… bien?

Él lo miró y sonrió apenas ―, claro, la estoy pasando muy…

―No me refiero a eso ―Volkner lo interrumpió ―. Estás muy cambiado a cómo te recordaba, y eso me preocupa.

Sus ojos eran serios, pero sus palabras demostraban que sí le importaba, y Roark quería mentir,  _debía_ mentir, pero era difícil con  _él_.

Entonces, lo miró a los ojos, lo miró intensamente, y dijo ―, no estoy bien.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso?

―No ―negó apenas y sonrió conciliador.

―Está bien ― _podemos hablar en otro momento_ , pensó, mas no lo dijo.

Roark dio el último sorbo de su café y encendió un cigarro. Volkner siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y luego tomó su vaso, que estaba casi lleno, pero no por mucho: bebió todo el contenido de un trago.

―Tengo algo de frío, ¿quisieras ir a otro lugar, como, menos frío? ―Sonrió.

―Vivo por aquí cerca.

―Suena perfecto.

…

_Era martes y se dirigía tranquilamente a su primera clase del día. Muchas personas lo saludaban en los pasillos, todos compañeros de alguna clase, y él les devolvía el saludo; solo se detuvo a conversar cuando se cruzó a su profesor de literatura._

― _Estoy esperando ver una gran presentación de ustedes mañana ―comentó amistosamente._

_Roark lo miró confundido ―, ¿presentación?_

― _Pediste lo hecho en clase el día que estuviste ausente, ¿verdad? ―El hombre lo miró con el ceño apenas fruncido y continuó―, porque si no lo hiciste, eso significa un punto menos._

― _¡C-Claro que sí lo pedí! ―Mintió y comenzó a caminar alejándose del hombre―, lo siento, llego tarde a mi siguiente clase._

_Claro que no había pedido la tarea, pero era porque ese profesor nunca dejaba. Además, nadie le había comentado nada sobre eso. Miraba atentamente en todas las direcciones, buscando a alguien con quien compartiera literatura, pero solo lo encontró a_ él.

― _Hey, Volkner ―él estaba delante de su casillero y, cuando giró a mirarlo, el corazón de Roark se_ aceleró _―, hola ―sonrió apenas sin mirarlo a los ojos._

― _Hola ―respondió por cortesía, cerró su casillero y se quedó esperando lo que Roark diría, mas quedaron en silencio ―. ¿Entonces…?_

― _Ah, sí ―él sonrió―. ¿Podrías pasarme la tarea de literatura de la semana pasada? Como no vine, no sé qué hay, y parece que es una presentación, pero no sé de qué y no quiero reprobar, así que…_

_Roark comenzó a divagar y repetir lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que su voz comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a inentendibles balbuceos._

― _No._

― _¿N-No? ―Roark estaba contrariado―, pero, lo necesito para poder aprobar y…_

― _No ―Volkner lo interrumpió antes de que volviera a repetir el mismo monólogo de antes―, yo tampoco vine la semana pasada._

―Oh _―Roark sonrió―, en ese caso, cuando sepa qué es, te avisaré. Uh, tal vez, podríamos hacerlo jun…_

_El timbre de comienzo de clases sonó en medio de la oración de Roark. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que terminó de sonar._

― _Entonces, nos vemos después ―Roark volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con un dejo de nerviosismo, y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Volkner antes de irse veloz._

_Volkner se quedó mirándolo por escasos segundos y luego giró en dirección contraria hacia su clase._

…

Luego de cerca de diez minutos de caminata, llegaron; era un departamento de dos ambientes y bastante amplio. Estaba ordenado más allá de una taza con rastros de café y un plato con migas que yacían en una mesita al lado del sofá.

―Ignora el desorden ―comentó Roark, nervioso y se acercó a tomar la taza y el plato―. Siéntate ahí. ¿Quieres beber algo?

―No, gracias ―se quitó la mochila y la chaqueta y luego se dirigió a la cocina―. Se ve bien este lugar, ¿vives tú solo?

Roark hizo un sonido afirmativo. El silencio regresó; Roark estaba tallando innecesariamente el plato bajo el chorro de agua y Volkner lo miraba fijo. Se acercó a él, puso sus manos sobre las del pelirrojo y sintió lo fría que estaba el agua.

―Roark.

…

― _¡Volkner!_

_Era la quinta vez que lo oía llamarlo, y ya se estaba hartando._

― _Aquí… ―dijo, rendido, levantando una mano._

_Era la hora de inglés, clase que siempre se saltaba. La puerta de salida del servicio de la escuela daba a un pequeño patio marginal que_ todos  _usaban para fumar o saltarse clases, pero lo que casi nadie sabía era que, detrás de un semi-paredón, había un espacio libre y escondido, que solo Volkner conocía. Lo llamaba "el basurero", porque de alguna forma hay que llamarlo._

― _Haré de cuenta que no me ignorabas, solo no me escuchaste ―Roark comentó, sonriendo nervioso._

_Volkner estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía algunas colillas de cigarrillo a su lado y jugaba con una nintendo DS._

― _Uh, ¿qué juegas? ―Cuestionó él acuclillándose a su lado._

― _Un juego ―murmuró, tratando de ignorar al otro. Roark lo miraba y suspiraba harto, y Volkner rodó los ojos―. Se llama_ Animal Crossing _._

_Quedaron en silencio, hasta que Roark recordó porqué lo buscaba._

― _¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas la tarea de literatura? Pues, es una presentación en parejas. Y estamos en el mismo equipo._

…

―Roark ―lo llamó con voz seria―, te hará mal el agua helada.

Cerró el grifo y luego giró sobre sí mismo buscando con qué secarle las manos al otro. Roark se quedó con sus manos en la pileta, para no mojar nada, y cuando Volkner volvió con una toalla, se dejó hacer.

―¿Estás bien? ―Volkner buscaba sus ojos mientras acariciaba sus manos luego de secarlas.

―Sí… ―Roark levantó la cabeza y lo miró―, es solo que…

No terminó su frase y se quedó mirándolo durante cortos segundos hasta que se acercó a sus labios.

…

― _¿Estás seguro que está bien que me quede?_

_Volkner lo miró, aburrido y con las cejas elevadas―, ¿quieres irte?_

― _¡Claro que no! ―Roark respondió, demasiado rápido y feliz para su gusto._

_Estaban en la casa de Volkner, en su habitación específicamente. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, y tenían una presentación qué preparar. La tarea en sí, no era tan complicada: tenían que formar un debate, a partir de los ensayos de la semana anterior, y exponerlo en clase. Su caso era distinto igualmente, ya que ambos habían hecho ensayos sobre el mismo tema y con argumentos contrarios. Podría decirse que una parte de la tarea ya estaba hecha._

― _Entonces, ¿cómo haremos esto? ―Volkner se encogió de hombros y Roark puso los ojos en blanco―. Uh, está bien. ¿Leemos el del otro y solo refutamos…?_

― _Como sea, me da lo mismo._

_Él suspiró y ambos comenzaron a trabajar. Leían en voz baja, para no perturbar al otro,_ juzgándose _y riendo mentalmente por las tonterías que decían._

_Volkner fue el primero en terminar._

― _Sabes que todo lo que pusiste es una tontería, ¿verdad?_

_Roark frunció el ceño―. Claro que no, el tuyo, en cambio, tiene terribles lagunas de información…_

― _Es porque lo hice cinco minutos antes de que empiece la clase ―se excusó rápido y se acercó a quitarle su hoja de la mano a Roark―. Igual, sigue teniendo más sentido que tus argumentos._

_Roark rio apenas, miró a Volkner con indestructible superación en sus ojos y comenzó a enumerar una a una las razones por las cuales él tenía la razón. Claro que por cada una de ellas, Volkner fruncía más el ceño._

―…  _Y por esas_ pocas _razones es por lo que yo estoy correcto y tú no._

_Roark lo miró, aún sonriendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido, la preocupación lo invadió._

― _A-ah, yo, no era mi intención insultarte, aunque fue lo que hice, pero- ―comenzó a balbucear hasta que el rubio lo interrumpió._

― _Deja de excusarte y, ya verás, te cerraré la boca con mi argumento de puta madre._

_Volkner nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero esa sonrisa presumida y esos ojos ambiciosos habían sido lo único que le faltaba a Roark ver para quedar completamente enamorado._

…

Roark se separó abrupto y lo miró preocupado.

―¡Lo siento! ―Exclamó y salió rápido de la cocina, pero Volkner lo siguió de cerca―. Yo- eso no estuvo bien- por favor ―se giró de golpe y él estaba delante suyo, casi pegado―, olvida que lo hice.

―Roark ―Volkner lo llamó, firme, pero suave, acariciando su mejilla―, ¿quieres besarme?

Se ruborizó apenas y respondió, sin titubear, con sus acciones.

…

_Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y apenas habían terminado el trabajo. Ambos se estaban preparando para dormir. La casa estaba en completo silencio y vacía, según estimaba Roark. Era raro, toda la situación en general._

― _¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que duermo en la casa de alguien._

_Volkner se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba su cama―, pues, eres el primero que viene a mi casa._

― _¿Qué, no tienes amigos? ―Cuestionó bromeando._

― _No ―Volkner se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa de costado―, pero tampoco me gusta que venga gente a mi casa._

― _¡Ah! ―Exclamó Roark y se acercó a Volkner―. Seamos_ s,  _Volkner._

― _Ugh, no ―Volkner se tiró en su cama y Roark lo miró desde su lugar, arrodillado junto a él―, eres como un perdedor disfrazado de popular ―dijo, bromeando._

― _Y tú eres un chico popular disfrazado de marginal ―Roark se tiró en su cama en el suelo, sonriendo ampliamente―. Es perfecto._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _Porque combinamos._

…

Sus manos estaban aferradas al cuello de la camisa, llevándolo un poco hacia abajo para cerrar la pequeña diferencia de altura entre los dos. Una mano de Volkner estaba en su cintura, acercándolo más, y la otra sobre su mejilla, donde le dejaba pequeñas caricias. Los besos que Volkner le daba eran lentos y suaves, porque, claro, ¿qué apuro podrían tener  _ahora_?

Con lentitud, Volkner trató de guiarlo hasta el sofá para sentarse los dos; Roark, por otro lado, más bien lo empujó hacia el mismo y se sentó sobre su falda.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones del rubio cuando cayó, pero eso no evitó que lo abrazara con fuerza por la cintura y siguiera sus besos. El ritmo había cambiado drásticamente, se lamían y mordían suavemente, y a medida que más cerca estaban, más respuestas a preguntas que nunca se había hecho llegaban a Volkner.

Roark acariciaba todo el cabello del rubio, tan lacio y suave y con ese  _olor_ a humo que había olvidado cuánto le encantaba. Metía su lengua en su boca y lo saboreaba. Luego se separó y bajó sus labios al cuello de él, para lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo.

Estaba a horcajas sobre él y sus movimientos rítmicos provocaban un placentero roce entre sus miembros, que lentamente aumentaban de tamaño. Roark lo besaba con frenesí, acariciándolo sin detenerse. Volkner lo disfrutaba como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que muy lejos no estaba de la realidad.

Se separaron por escasos segundos, donde Volkner abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro contraído -y no por el placer- de Roark; sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca tenía una mueca extraña, como si, en realidad, él se estuviera forzando a todo esto.

Volkner se detuvo de inmediato y sujetó las muñecas de Roark, firme, pero sin lastimar.

—Así que te gusta atado, ¿huh? —Comentó Roark.

Volkner soltó una risita—, tómalo con calma —el agarre de una de sus muñecas había sido reemplazado por caricias y besos en el dorso de su mano derecha—, no hay razón para correr.

Roark lo miró sorprendido por un momento. No es como si nunca nadie hubiera sido amable con él, pero, en verdad, no se había esperado esto de Volkner.

Entonces sonrió, avergonzado, y a pesar de que Volkner había dejado ir el tema, él  _no podía_ , y ahora creía que Volkner pensaba que estaba desesperado y que era un perdedor y-

Y toda su calentura desapareció, y los suaves besos del otro en su cuello no eran suficientes como para que regrese.

—Volkner... —suspiró su nombre, tímido y no muy seguro si lo dijo bien después de tanto tiempo sin nombrarlo.

Volkner lo  _sintió_ , sintió que Roark no estaba seguro y paró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Estás bien? —Acarició suave su mejilla, pidiéndole en silencio que lo mirara—. Si ya no quieres seguir, está bien, pero tienes que decirme lo que sientes.

—N-no, no, es solo... —Un teléfono sonó y ambos saltaron apenas. Roark se tiró a un costado en el sofá y Volkner se levantó a buscar su celular en su chaqueta.

—¿Hola? —Al otro lado se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, que hablaba en tono exasperado—. Sí, ya terminó... Sé lo que te dije... No... No, estoy con, uh, un ex-compañero. No. Steven... Sí, ya sé qué dije. Luego te llamo... ¡Sí, en cinco!

Estaba bastante irritado. Roark lo miraba, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

—¿Era tu...?

—Colega —contestó seco, sin dar lugar a la asunción.

—Sonaba importante —Roark estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas en su pecho.

—Sí, bueno, estamos trabajando en un proyecto grande —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Se suponía que iría a la reunión y volvería, pero-

—Ve, mañana te llamo.

—No es necesario, Steven puede con eso solo.

— _Ve_ , Volkner—dijo, más serio de lo que pretendía, y agregó—, yo también tengo trabajo en la mañana. Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Él asintió y murmuró una afirmación; recogió sus cosas y se fue del departamento.

Estando solo, Roark apagó todas las luces y simplemente se tiró en el sofá.

¿Por qué aún olía como Volkner?

¿Por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta?

_¿Por qué sigo haciendo las cosas mal?_

…

― _Esto ―tenía un celular en su mano― será el futuro. Te apuesto lo que quieras._

_Volkner ni siquiera levantó su vista de la nintendo―. Ya_ es _el futuro, Roark, llegas algo tarde con la novedad de los celulares ―comentó sarcástico._

― _No, es decir, ya sé. Me refiero a_ esto _―señalaba la forma del teléfono, que era de dos partes, una la pantalla y la otra, el teclado qwerty―, dos pantallas en el celular es… mágico._

― _Estás exagerando ―Volkner rodó los ojos._

_Roark rio y siguió jugando con su teléfono relativamente nuevo._

…

Por supuesto que tenía que soñar con  _él_ , esa era la cereza luego de la noche anterior.

No se fijó la hora y se levantó tomándose todo su tiempo. Era domingo, pero igual tenía que ir a la oficina, donde esperaría a Steven, si es que él no había llegado ya.

Pensó en Roark, en si debía enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo, o algo, pero quería darle su espacio y tiempo.

Pero también le preocupaba que él desapareciera, se escapara de entre sus dedos como en su adolescencia, y ahora sí estaba seguro que no quería perderlo.

…

_Luego de que Roark lo había_ forzado _a establecer una amistad con él, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había hecho bastante más amplio. Mayormente porque Roark lo seguía a su casa y se quedaba a dormir. Él no lo invitaba pero, no lo malinterpreten, tampoco le desagradaba. Era... diferente._

_Dicha la verdad, Roark era diferente, no solo distaba del resto de sus compañeros de clase, sino, también, de todos los otros amigos que Volkner había tenido antes. Roark estaba siempre pendiente de él, solía saltarse clases para ir a verlo en el_ basurero _y, al menos, tres veces a la semana, volvían juntos de la escuela. Por ende, dos semanas de amistad se sentían más como un mes._

_Pero, no lo malinterpreten, a Volkner_ no le molestaba _. En realidad, le sorprendía lo agradable que era la compañía del otro. Volkner era una persona de pocas palabras, de hablar si tenía algo para decir, pero con Roark se encontraba a sí mismo buscando cosas para contarle, queriendo llenar esos silencios que solían formarse. Aunque los mismos eran escasos, porque aunque la conversación no se le daba bien a Roark, y era bastante tímido, él igual buscaba llenar los vacíos, con comentarios más banales que los de Volkner._

_Sus conversaciones solían ser vacías, o sobre la escuela, o sobre los amigos de Roark. La primera conversación importante que tuvieron fue un viernes, en la noche._

_Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Volkner. Él juega con la nintendo y Roark cambiaba lentamente los canales, esperando encontrar alguna película interesante._

― _Mis padres se van a separar ―Roark seguía mirando la tele mientras hablaba, pero la mirada de Volkner estaba fija en él―. Eso es... bueno._

_Volkner estaba confundido cuando habló―. ¿Ah, sí...?_

― _Es que– ellos se pelean_ todo  _el tiempo, es un– es un_ infierno — _estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, pero no miraba a otro lado que no fuera la televisión._

_Volkner se daba cuenta, sin que él tuviera que decirlo, que se estaba excusando y, en cierta forma, pidiendo disculpas por ir a su casa sin que lo invitara. Quería decirle, que no le importaba que él viniera, que le agradaba mucho estar con él, pero sabía que lo pondría incómodo el que resaltara esas palabras entre líneas._

_El rubio se irguió y se acercó apenas al otro chico._

_¿Debería abrazarlo, o eso haría más pesado el ambiente?_

_Pero Roark se levantó abrupto del sofá, murmuró algo sobre unos dulces que olvidó en su mochila y se dirigió veloz a la habitación de Volkner. Sin perder un segundo, lo siguió, y cuando lo alcanzó en el centro de la alcoba, lo envolvió en sus brazos._

― _No tienes que hacer que esto ―la voz de Roark salía amortiguada por el hombro de Volkner, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, en un agarre desacostumbrado, pero firme._

― _Está bien._

― _No, pero –lo siento, siempre arruino el ambiente diciendo tonterías, y –yo no sé porqué lo dije, pero –_

―Roark  _―la voz de Volkner era distinta de siempre, era suave y gutural, e increíblemente calmante para Roark―, está bien._

_Ninguno dijo nada más, pero las manos del pelirrojo se aferraron con fuerza al torso de Volkner._

…

Volkner tenía veintisiete años. Estudió arquitectura en una universidad promedio y, cuando se graduó, comenzó a trabajar a tiempo completo en la empresa constructora de su padre. Ese día, hacía exactamente once años, su madre los había abandonado a los dos. A veces, cuando no podía dormir de noche, Volkner se cuestionaba, ¿por qué su madre lo había dejado? O, ¿por qué no lo había llevado con ella?

La respuesta a esa pregunta había llegado alrededor de cinco años después, cuando estaba de vacaciones con su primera novia oficial. Ambos estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad vecina y, en la calle de enfrente, él la vio caminando con una niña pequeña de la mano.

Ese día volvió de su viaje y, pocos días después, su novia lo dejó.

Esa noche, acostado en la oscuridad, con los ojos ardiendo por no parpadear en mucho tiempo, Volkner se preguntó,  _¿qué hizo mal?_  La respuesta estaba por todos los rincones del apartamento que  _ella_  había decorado y que luego vació al partir.

_Ella_  había hecho lo posible por hacer de ese lugar su casa y de él, su familia, pero Volkner no lo había permitido, después de todo, ¿cómo podía alguien convertir esa casa en su hogar, cuando ni él mismo lo sentía así?

Prefería olvidarlo, pero la última vez que se había sentido en casa había sido cuando su madre vivía con ellos.

Ahí lo tienes, otra persona que lo había abandonado. Durante muchos años se había cuestionado qué habían hecho mal su padre y él, pero, ahora sabía, no puedes atar a una persona que no quiere estar contigo, sin importar cuánto te ame.

(La verdad, no sabía si su madre lo quería o no, pero prefería darle el beneficio de la duda).

Pero.

…

_Ese beso había sido un cambio drástico en su relación, y si bien nunca había estado del todo seguro, ahora sí lo estaba que había sido una buena decisión. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca le había gustado tanto alguien como Roark le gustaba. Y aunque la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos no había cambiado tanto, Volkner se daba cuenta de que Roark se abría más y más con él. Su nerviosismo y balbuceo había disminuido, al igual que sus extensas disculpas por cosas insignificantes._

_Entonces, ¿era él el que lo ponía nervioso?_

_Se sonrojaba al pensar la alegría que le daba el pensar que sí._

…

Roark también lo había  _abandonado_.

…

― _¿Por qué siempre te saltas inglés?_

_Ambos estaban en el_ basurero _. Era temprano y el cielo estaba un poco oscuro; se habían saltado la primera clase de la mañana. El invierno estaba presente, pero la ropa abrigada y la cercanía entre ellos lograba evitar que se congelaran._

― _Uh, porque ya sé inglés. Solo asisto a los exámenes._

― _¿Y el profesor? ―Volkner se encogió de hombros―. ¿No te dice nada porque te saltes las clases? ―Negó―. Qué envidia._

_Roark apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Volkner, acurrucándose más contra él. Volkner fingía que no era nada mientras jugaba con su nintendo, pero la verdad que sus mejillas se coloreaban apenas y su corazón se aceleraba con los acercamientos de Roark._

_Estaban en silencio y, por un momento, Volkner creyó que el otro se había dormido. Se giró apenas a mirarlo._

― _Creí que te habías dormido ―sonrió Volkner cuando Roark le devolvió la miraba. El pelirrojo rio suave y se acercó a dejar un beso en la mejilla del otro―. Estás helado ―comentó cuando sintió su nariz rozarlo―, ven, te invito a desayunar._

_Se levantó ágil y luego tomó las manos de Roark para levantarlo._

― _Nos vamos a saltar el resto de las clases, ¿verdad?_

_Volkner sonrió afirmativo y Roark suspiró con culpa, pero también sonreía―. Podemos estudiar en mi casa._

_Roark le dio un empujón juguetón cuando Volkner lo miró moviendo las cejas sugestivamente._

…

Ya era miércoles. No era como si estuviera ansioso porque Roark lo llamara, pero  _no podía dejar de pensar en él._

…

_Desde que los padres de Roark se habían separado, prácticamente estaba en la casa de Volkner todo el tiempo._

_A Volkner le gustaba estar acompañado, como para variar, pero la presencia de Roark era diferente. Estar con él era diferente y cuánto más estaba con él, más veces pasaba por su cabeza el hecho de que le gustaba_ mucho _._

_Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, se había acostumbrado a la fuerza, o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso. Ya casi había pasado un año desde que su mamá los había abandonado._

_Al principio creyó que había sido su culpa. Siempre estaba jugando con la nintendo y nunca ayudaba a su madre con las cosas de la casa. Seguro se había hartado de ser ignorada y se fue. Seguro ahora estaba mejor sin tener que preocuparse por él._

_Estaba mejor sin él._

_Pero con Roark, Volkner se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba. Porque si una persona te quiere, va a estar a tu lado sin importar qué._

_Estaba seguro de eso._

…

Pero, viéndolo en retrospectiva, Volkner estaba muy equivocado a sus diecisiete años. La gente que te ama  _sí_ te abandona, tal vez porque no te ama lo suficiente o, tal vez, porque se aman más a sí mismos, y ahora, en parte, lo entendía.

Pero era difícil aceptarlo.

..

_Estaban en el_ basurero _, detrás de la escuela, en el descanso. Estaban parados, abrazados, pero igual ocultos. Se besaban con bastante pasión como para estar en un lugar tan público. Pero, abruptamente se detuvieron cuando escucharon la puerta._

_Ambos hicieron silencio, porque si era un profesor, los iba a castigar. Pero su escondite no duró por mucho._

― _¿Hay… una mochila ahí?_

_Por suerte ("_ suerte" _), eran compañeros de clase de ellos._

― _¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

― _Estudiando/fumando ―respondieron al unísono, confundiendo a los demás._

― _Pensé que no estudiabas ―comentó con cizaña uno de los chicos, mirando a Volkner._

― _Pensé que no pensabas ―lo miró aburrido ―y, por lo visto, tengo razón._

_Nadie dijo nada y la tensión se sentía demasiado, provocando una risa incómoda de Roark._

―Ja, ja, ja _, qué graciosos son ambos. ¿Hace bastante frío, verdad? Creo que lo mejor sería regresar._

_No esperó respuesta de nadie, tomó la mochila de Volkner y la suyo, y caminó rápido lejos de los demás. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró y lo miró, llamándolo con la mirada. Él estaba mirando fijo a su compañero, pero no tardó mucho en desviar la mirada y seguir a Roark._

…

Habían pasado diez días, y no podía seguir así. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Roark y eso le estaba dificultando mucho el trabajo.

―Deja de hacer eso ―dijo Steven; tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba su celular.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Cuestionó Volkner un poco más alto de lo que pretendía―. No estoy haciendo nada.

―¡Exacto! ―Exclamó, guardando su celular y mirándolo―, estás todo el día con el celular y ni siquiera es como si alguien te  _hablara._

Volkner soltó un gruñido enojado―. ¡Deja de mirar sobre mi hombro mi teléfono!

―¡No lo haría si  _trabajaras_!

―¡Por supuesto que trabajo! ¿¡Quién crees que se encargó de enviar los planos al siguiente departamento!?

―¡YO LO HICE! ―Exclamó Steven, haciendo gestos con las manos―. ¡Lo único útil que hiciste estos días fue traerme el almuerzo, y estaba  _frío_!

―Te  _dije_ que el microondas estaba roto, además, ¿qué tiene de malo la pizza fría? ―Contestó irritado.

Steven estiró su mano.

―¿ _Qué_? ―Dijo Volkner, entendiendo exactamente qué quería, pero haciéndose el tonto.

―Dámelo ―dijo Steven, serio, refiriéndose al celular. Volkner iba a negarse, pero Steven habló antes―. Si no me lo das, le diré a tu padre que te saque del proyecto.

El rubio bufó―, ¿qué tienes, diez años? ¿Vas a acusarme con mi  _padre_?

Ambos se miraron, desafiantes. Era una estupidez la discusión y ambos lo sabían, pero también sabían que el padre de Volkner era capaz de sacarlo del proyecto por una tontería así. Suspiró harto y puso su celular con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mano de Steven.

―Cuando te vayas, te lo devolveré.

…

Roark recordaba exactamente cómo había sido y, cada tanto, tenía el horrible hábito de recordarlo cuando no podía dormir.

…

_Tenía una hora libre, y el día estaba lo suficiente cálido como para que le dieran ganas de estudiar en el_ basurero _. En verdad, no le gustaba esa palabra, le hacía pensar que de verdad estaba en un basurero, pero ya que._

_No quería decirle a Volkner que no tenía clase, ya que él siempre se saltaba las suyas cuando Roark estaba libre, y eso no era bueno. O no le parecía, al menos._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba al pequeño patio previo al_ basurero _y la encontró entreabierta, pensó en que tal vez sería mejor estudiar en la biblioteca._

― _Qué raro que no estén aquí ―escuchó a alguien hablar y se acercó un poco a la puerta._

― _Siempre están juntos… Es muy raro. ¿Serán…?_

_El estómago de Roark se frunció cuando escuchó lo que implicaba._

― _¡No seas ridículo! No sé de Volkner, pero Roark siempre está alguna chica linda._

_Compañeras de estudio, en realidad._

_Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta y corrió, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo._

…

Por supuesto se había asustado, era solo un niño. Hasta cierto punto, Roark trataba de justificar sus acciones de esa época, pero era difícil.

Si no hubiera sido tan miedoso.

Si se hubiera arriesgado un poco más.

_Si tan solo lo hubiera intentado._

…

_Estaba seguro de que le gustaba Volkner, es más, hasta podía decir que estaba enamorado. Quería que él lo supiera. ¿Pero toda la escuela? Ese era un camino sin retorno que no estaba seguro de si quería cursar ahora mismo._

_Le resultaba imposible encontrar el momento para decirle a su padre._

_Cuánto más pensaba en esto, más se le cerraba la garganta; una fuerte angustia ahogándolo._

Roark, ¿qué te sucede?

_No encontraba valor en sí mismo para responderle a Volkner, ese mensaje, ni los otros diez que le había enviado antes._

_No quería hablar con él hasta que lo resolviera._

…

Tarde, pero lo resolvió. Resolución que llegó de la mano de su primera y única novia, quién, al escuchar de los labios de él que ya no quería estar con ella porque, en realidad, le gustaban los chicos, decidió gritar a los cuatro vientos que su ex-novio era gay.

Y el mes y medio que Roark trató de estudiar en la universidad luego de eso, se convirtieron en un infierno. Porque esta chica, despechada y herida, no tenía mejor plan que obligarlo a vivir en la misma miseria que ella vivía.

Que, yendo al caso, distaba mucho de la realidad porque ella tenía una vida casi perfecta. Detalles, detalles.

Entonces, a los diecinueve años, Roark tuvo que dejar esa universidad ya que el hostigamiento era insoportable.

Por las noches, cuando no podía dormir en absoluto, pensaba en eso, en esa chica y en que, en el fondo, él también creía que se merecía sufrir así.

…

_En la escuela ni le dirigía la miraba. Si por alguna razón hacían contacto visual, Roark solo le entregaba una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa que gritaba que_ nada _estaba bien._

Está bien, ya entendí _, fue el último mensaje que Volkner le envió, un miércoles en la noche. Roark no pudo hacer nada más que llorar hasta que se durmió. Lo había logrado._

_Había alejado a Volkner._

…

Le costó un poco, pero logró regresar al ritmo del trabajo. Tenía como cierto reflejo de revisar su celular cada tanto, pero luego recordaba que Steven lo tenía.

Al final del primer día, Steven se acercó a devolvérselo, pero él negó.

―Avísame mañana si hay algún mensaje ―dijo, pero luego recapacitó ―, mejor, ni lo prendas. En serio, Steven, no. Lo. Prendas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había pasado un mes y medio. El proyecto había sido entregado exitosamente y ellos esperaban el  _feedback_  del cliente.

Steven le dio su celular de vuelta, el cual seguía apagado.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, Volkner lo miró, sin prenderlo. ¿Cuántos mensajes habría de Roark? ¿Qué habrá pensado al no tener respuesta? Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando pensó que tal vez había ahuyentado al otro hombre al no contestarle.

Lo puso a cargar y lo prendió.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio  _cero_  mensajes.

_Cero_  llamadas perdidas.

_Cero_ mensajes de voz.

Suspiró frustrado y se dirigió a la puerta, sin importarle que aún vistiera el traje de la empresa.

…

_Había sido una pelea tonta, y lo sabía. Pero Roark también sabía a esta altura que era un mal perdedor._

_No se habían dicho nada hiriente, pero Roark había notado lo malhumorado que estaba esa mañana por las escuetas respuestas del rubio._

― _¿Sigues enojado? ¡Por favor, Volkner, no tienes cinco años!_

_Por supuesto que no, tenía diecisiete, por eso le hacía la ley del hielo._

― _Eres insoportablemente imposible ―masculló Roark mientras se alejaba de él._

…

Eran golpes insistentes lo que sonaban contra su puerta y, por un segundo, se asustó. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y aunque estaba tentado de ignorar el ruido, le preocupaba la insistencia. Se levantó y caminó veloz a la puerta, mirando a través de la mirilla  _quién era_.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a un enojado Volkner.

―Volkner-

―¿ _Por qué no me llamaste? ―_ Su rostro estaba furioso, su respiración agitada y su voz casi quebrada del  _dolor._

Roark dio un paso atrás, su cara contorsionándose―, y-yo, lo siento, iba-iba a-

―¿Por qué dijiste que me llamarías si  _no lo ibas a hacer_? ―Volkner dio un paso, cerrando la puerta del departamento tras de sí―. ¿Por qué me diste  _esperanzas_ , si después me ibas a ignorar  _otra vez_?

―Yo… Creí que podría esta vez, Volkner, pero… Es  _difícil_  ―su voz se quebró al final.

Se alejó de él, yendo a su habitación, pero seguido de cerca por el rubio.

…

_Seguía enfurruñado cuando la alarma de incendios sonó, enviando a todos al gimnasio como parte de la evacuación._

_Más se enfurruñó cuando vio a Roark rodeado de sus amigos y no con él._

_Se sentó en un rincón alejado de todos con su música a todo volumen._

…

―Creí que tenía todo resuelto ahora.

―¿A qué diablos te refieres con eso? ―Cuestionó Volkner, con ceño fruncido.

―¡Mis problemas, Volkner! ¿ _No te das cuenta? ―_ Roark exclamó, girando a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara angustiada―. Te creo que antes no hayas dado cuenta, pero, ¿ _ahora_? ―bufó sarcástico.

―Sí me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien esa noche ―respondió serio, moderando su voz pero sin quitarle firmeza―, pero no puedo leer tu mente, Roark, como siempre esperaste que lo-

―¡Nunca esperé que hicieras eso! ¡Nunca esperé nada de ti! ―Exclamó y lo miró arrepentido―. N-No, no me refiero-

―Yo  _sí_ esperaba cosas de ti antes, ahora también ―lo miró, más herido aún, pero todavía con furia―. Me hubiera encantado que hablaras conmigo antes de  _ignorarme_ , deseando que desapareciera, pero, te tengo malas noticias: ¡no desapareceré! ¡La gente no se aleja de ti porque  _quiere_ , sino porque la  _obligas!_ ¿Tienes una mínima idea de cuánto  _duele_  eso?

―¿Crees que no me dolió? ―Dijo suave―. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de lo que hice?

―¡Puta, qué arrepentimiento! ―Exclamó irónico, tirando los brazos al aire.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Roark miraba el suelo y Volkner tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

―Si ya terminaste, te agradecería que te fueras.

…

_Cuando despertó y se encontró con los ojos de Roark, había olvidado por completo que estaban peleados._   _Su música se escuchaba en el silencioso ambiente por el alto volumen._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó con voz ronca e incorporándose apenas._

— _Cuando no te vi salir del gimnasio, creí que habías decidido quedarte._

_Era… extraño. Roark sonreía mucho; hablaba sobre cómo había sido la evacuación, sobre cómo unos chicos de tercero habían activado la alarma y cómo había hecho para escabullirse dentro de la escuela otra vez. Gesticulaba con las manos y las apoyaba en el brazo o la pierna de Volkner a cada rato, estaba nervioso y se le notaba a leguas. Volkner lo miraba, lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente sin hacer ningún gesto ni demostrar emoción. Solo podía concluir que estaba nervioso y cada vez que miraba apenas los labios del rubio, titubeaba más y se sonrojaba._

_¿Actuaba así porque estaban supuestamente peleados?_

_Volkner se sentó despacio, mirándolo a los ojos. Roark seguía repitiendo lo mismo, hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en balbuceos._

— _¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó una vez que Roark hizo silencio._

…

―¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Roark levantó la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con Volkner. Todas las emociones habían desaparecido de su rostro, dejando solo tristeza.

―Yo… ―su voz murió en su garganta.

―Roark, estoy enamorado de ti y-y, no quiero estar sin ti ―era la primera vez que Roark lo escuchaba tartamudear en su vida.

―No quieres estar conmigo ―sonrió triste, sentándose en su cama y abrazando sus piernas―. Estoy feliz y después triste, de buen humor y de mal humor, te amo y te extraño, pero te odio y me odio por lo que hice y… no puedo, Volkner, so-soy. Soy un desastre.

Volkner se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios.

―No me importa ―murmuró contra sus nudillos ―. Todos tenemos nuestros muertos en el placard, y yo te amo así.

…

— _¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó una vez que Roark hizo silencio._

— _¡S-sí! —Roark sonrió ampliamente, mirando a todos lados excepto los ojos del otro._

_Volkner se acercó y puso su mano sobre el costado del cuello de él. Se miraron, en verdad, sin entenderse, sin saber si los gestos obvios del otro eran_ reales _._

_Volkner movió su mano hasta la nuca de él y luego puso sus labios sobre los de Roark. Él no se movía ni respiraba, pero su mente trabajaba sin parar. Y entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de hacer algo, el otro se alejó. Se miraron; Roark estaba rojo como su cabello y sonreía, de una forma que Volkner nunca había visto._

— _¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? —Preguntó y Roark asintió._

_Volkner volvió a apoyar sus labios y Roark lo besó de vuelta, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Las manos de Volkner no encontraban dónde apoyarse, hasta que una se deslizó hasta una mejilla de Roark y la otra se acomodó sobre su mano. No se movía, pero sentía los suaves, y con sabor a caramelo, labios de Roark; se dejaba hacer, porque, en verdad, era su primer beso y no sabía bien cómo responder._

_Pero sí se daba cuenta que era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en su corta vida._

…

― _¿Por qué_? ―Preguntó Roark, sin entender de verdad―, ¿cómo puedes amarme siendo así, después de lo que hice?

―Porque no eres perfecto, y yo tampoco, y- pero tú me  _amas_. Y yo te  _amo._

Dolía, pero así era. Costaría, pero lo lograrían.

Después de todo, era un dolor al cual ya se habían acostumbrado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Sí, algunos flashbacks están desordenados. Todas las partes referentes a la evacuación por la falsa alarma de incendio irían como en el medio de sus interacciones, es decir, cuando ya son amigos, pero antes de ser something more. Por las dudas lo aclaro.
> 
> Muertos en el placard es una expresión que hace referencia a los secretos que tenemos escondidos, secretos que queremos que desaparezcan y que nadie nunca se entere. En mi país, es una expresión común, ni idea si es conocida en otros países.
> 
> ¿Qué más me falta decir? No recuerdo.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Verdaderamente, yo disfruté escribirla.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
